Lonely
by hpsailorstarluver
Summary: Hermione is the only one who goes back to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year of Hogwarts from the gang. Alone, she finds herself around some unusual company. Please R&R.
1. cH 1: The Ferret and The Traitor

_OH, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I have Ronald and we're happy. That ferret is a traitor and a git and you've loved Ronald since first year! Why now that he's yours are you prancing after Malfoy like a school girl! Ugh why did my parent's make me come back here, why? Harry and Ron didn't have to and now I'm here all by myself for an entire year. At least I was given my own room. I'm so lonely! I haven't seen Ronald since Christmas. Almost 3 months ago. And Malfoy IS in every one of my classes. It's only natural to go after someone when you're lonely right? Oh what am I going to do?_

Hermione Granger scratched her thick head of curly brown hair as she walked through the almost empty school. Barely anyone had come back to school at all. The parents wanted to make sure that the school and the world for that matter really were safe. The school had been reopened to anyone who was willing to come back and of course Hermione's parents knew of Hermione's brains and sent her back immediately.

"Granger aren't you out of bed a little late?" a dark pair of eyes snickered at her as the holder of the snickering eyes pointed to his old Prefect badge.

Hermione Granger groaned. "What do _you _want Zabini? You know I don't have a curfew. And you're not a Prefect anymore so what do you want?" As much as Hermione wanted to hate him, she couldn't. He was one of the very few Slytherin's who stood up and fought on Harry's side.

He just laughed as he continued his game. "Well you better get on your way."

Hermione frowned. "What are you laughing about Zabini?" _God he is very attractive._

He smiled and pointed to his temple. "Your thoughts are very loud Granger. Do you mind keeping them to yourself?"

Hermione just scoffed. "I'm not an idiot Zabini. You can't read my mind." _Has he gotten a trim? Oh Hermione honestly this is stupid. Why are you flaunting after these boys like this? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

"Well as a matter of fact Granger, like you were thinking earlier, you're lonely. There's nothing wrong with you. It's only natural to notice good looking men. Although I must say I'm a little insulted that you put me in the same league as Ronald _and _Draco." He tried to stifle his laughter but was unsuccessful and laughed throughout his whole little speech.

Hermione was baffled. _How in the HELL can he read my thoughts?_

Blaise smiled. "I may be a traitor to Voldemort, Granger, but I learned a few tricks along the way."

Hermione was impressed. _How is that possible? That's incredible!_ _Oh wow. He's hearing all of this now. Shut up Hermione. Shut up. What is wrong with me? This is so unlike me!_

"You know Granger," Blaise edged forward causing Hermione to retreat and start backing away from him, "I could hook you up with Draco."

_Oh, bloody hell. _She was fully against the wall now.

"Although," he pushed himself against her and he could feel her chest against hers. "I may get a little jealous."

Hermione pushed him off of her although her thoughts betrayed her. _I could feel him against me. Oh my God._ She struggled with her next words. "Just stay away from me Zabini. Don't come near me." And she bolted down the hallway into the safety of her room.


	2. cH 2: Forbidden Fruit

Ch. 2  
Hermione couldn't fall asleep.

She couldn't believe what had just happened! Blaise Zabini had just pushed his body against hers and was hitting on her! _I don't understand. Why was he doing that? I bet him and Malfoy are laughing their arses off right now, the gits._ _Where did he learn that dreadful mind trick? Argh._ She flipped over again and pulled the sheets up to her neck. _Oh, I wish Ronald were here. He'd definitely cure my head of these stupid Slytherin arses. What IS wrong with you Hermione? Oh curse me. _

She rolled her eyes and tossed her scarlett and gold blankets off of her and rolled out of bed. She _was _going to go to sleep if it was the last thing she did! She threw on a robe, for she was only in her knickers, grabbed her wand, and ran out the door. She waited until she was enough distance away from the portrait so not to wake it but the hallway was dark and she needed light. "Lumos," she whispered and her wand illuminated. _I must remember I changed the password. I guess I'm more tired than I thought but I want a dreamless sleep tonight. Ah! Yes. President Obama. All these Wizards around, _she laughed to herself, _I bet they don't even know what a President is._

She giggled and crept into the potions closet which she had been to many times since _may he rest in peace _Severus died. She grabbed everything she needed. _Easy enough to make a sleeping potion. _Hermione grabbed her cauldron out of the closet, which she had put in herself earlier in the school year, and looked up the potion to make sure she was accurate and finished her potion.

She cleaned everything up with a wave of her wand and vialed her potion. _Perfect color _she smiled. Hermione crept back to her private common room.

Hermione was surprised to see the giant portrait already awake asked sleepily, "Password?" She was grateful for the little bit of light because she could hear the annoyance in the portraits voice. "President Obama," Hermione said hurriedly and ran inside with a nod of apology.

Safely inside, she threw off her robe and curled into bed. Hermione smiled at the softness of the silk sheets on her bare skin. She sat up and opened the vial and tried to bring it to her mouth but she felt fingers against her mouth.

She took in a deep breath to scream a curse but her wand was on the floor; she dove for it and her vial broke. "SECTUSEMPRA!" She heard no slice or moan and she cursed the dark. Who was in her room? But Hermione Granger was the smartest witch of her age.

"ZABINI! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I DON'T CARE HOW ILLEGAL IT IS, I WILL DROP YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" She knew this was a little extreme but she had never been more terrified in her life, but the terrifying thing was, she didn't know why.

Zabini's wand lit up from his unspoken spell and he smiled to see her simply in a bra and panties.

She growled and acciod her robe. "You fucking git. Get the fuck out of my ROOM!" When she was covered she pointed her wand at Zabini's head. "Why were you listening to my thoughts again Zabini? Get out! GET OUT!"

He shook his head and his black hair fell into his eyes. "Because Granger," he dared to take a step forward. "you're a challenge."

This enraged her. "GET THE FUCK OUT ZABINI! GET OUT!" She was afraid for a split second that someone may hear her, but she realized Blaise was too smart not to realize this. He put a silencing spell on the room before she even came back.

"Calm down Granger. I want to tell you something but you're going to have to stop snarling and lower your wand."

Hermione snorted. "Fuck you Zabini who are you to give _me _orders? I'm not meeting your demands-or-or whatever it is you're trying to do!" She was getting flustered. He kept stepping closer. She felt her wand falling and herself freezing up again just like back in the hallway when she could feel his chest against hers.

She could feel his eyes burning into hers. And she closed them and swallowed. "If I lower my wand," she said in a whisper, "will you get the hell out?" She opened her eyes.

He smiled and nodded.

She acted as though lowering her wand was worse than death and nodded for him to speak.

"The reason I'm here is because I want you Granger. I've never wanted anything in my life more. I need you. I want to taste the forbidden fruit." He laughed at her reaction of shock. "And besides, they're the most interesting and beautiful thoughts I've ever heard." He smiled and she felt her face turn red.

It was not going to be a good night for Ronald Weasley…

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter please read and review! Thanks readers :D**


	3. cH 3: Knickers

Hermione could feel her face burning. She raised her wand but Blaise was faster. He cried "Expelliarmus!" and her wand flew away and he screamed a spell that Hermione had never heard before. Her body fell limp to the ground and she screamed.

He laughed. "Calm down Granger. You can still talk to me you know."

Hermione was livid, but relieved that her ability to scream wasn't taken from her. "HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

Blaise shook his head. "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't sound proof the room Granger?"

Hermione let out a groan. "Please Zabini let me go!"

Blaise lifted her up with his wand and set her on the bed. "Granger, I told you, I want you. I need you. And I don't care if I need to force you into this because I know once it's started you'll enjoy it."

He kissed her passionately. She tried to scream but this just gave Blaise an opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He moved it slowly and carefully tasting her sweet breath. He let his hands start to wander. He felt her firm buttocks and moaned into her mouth. She tried to scream again but it was no use. No one could hear her. She was helpless.

_Stop please Blaise. This isn't what I want. I don't want this. Oh yes I do want this. Your hands are so strong. Oh please touch my breasts. Stop Hermione! What is wrong with you? Oh god what is happening?_

Blaise took a breath and smiled. He undid her robe to reveal her knickers. He smiled as he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. His eyes raked over her body and he cupped her breast in his hand. She let a moan slip out and he took the spell off of her. She felt the spell leave her body and she tried to run but he pressed his body against hers.

_Please leave Blaise. Please._

He kissed her neck and licked his way down her chest to her soft breasts. He swirled his tongue around them and she let out another moan. She was starting to give in. He licked his way over to her other breast and sucked on it.

_OH yes Blaise please don't stop._

And he stopped and smiled.

"Granger, I knew you'd come around. I'll be back tomorrow. We don't want to rush things." He kissed her lips and left.

Just like that.

Hermione was speechless. What _had_ gotten into her?

* * *


	4. cH 4: A Violent Act of Seduction

Hermione cursed herself for breaking the vial. _Fuck you Zabini. I hope you're listening to my thoughts you git. How could he kiss me like that and be so passionate with me and then just let me go expecting me to go to sleep. _

She rolled over and imagined his lips against her breasts. She let out a little moan and decided to try and think about what the hell had just happened. _Just accept it Hermione, you're lonely and he's throwing himself at you. Besides, it's good practice for Ronald right? _Hermione didn't know where this was coming from.

She shook her head and decided it was useless to try and sleep so she decided to sneak out again and secretly hoped that _he_ would hear her thoughts and come back. But he didn't.

And he didn't the next night. _But he said he would. Oh where is that git?_

Or the next night.

On the third night of hoping she was starting to get desperate for his attention. She had never felt this way before. This lust for a person overwhelmed her. To her surprise, she liked feeling this way. She wanted him so badly it was incredible the pleasure she felt in her knickers when she thought about him.

_I can't take this anymore. _Hermione smiled to herself at her sneaky idea.

She walked to the dungeons in hope to get caught.

"What are _you_ doing down here Granger?" It was Draco Malfoy. They had formed a mutual agreement after the war. His mother had forced him to go back to school. Somehow, he had managed to stay out of Azkaban, but she still wasn't sure as to why Minerva had let him come back.

"I was looking for you," she danced up next to him putting on her most seductive face and pushing out her breasts.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing? Merlin, have you gone mad?" Draco's face was a deep red. She had never seen him act this embarrassed before.

"Yes, maybe I have. With wanting you," T_ake that Zabini. Now how can he resist me?_

Draco just shook his head. "You're wasting your time Granger. He's not coming." He let out a snicker. Now this was the Draco she knew, callous and degrading.

Hermione glared at him. "Who are you talking about Malfoy? I want you." As soon as she said the words she regretted them. She felt sick. Who had she become? She wanted Ron. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. Everything was different now. She was throwing herself at these boys who she didn't even care about.

Draco laughed again. "You miss the little red haired git don't you? What's the matter Granger? Did little Wonny go mad after his brother died?"

Hermione growled and threw herself at Draco. She clawed at him with her nails but he easily dodged her and she fell onto the ground.

"Oh, so now poor little whiney 'Mione is all alone with no one to care for her. So now you're throwing yourself at Zabini. But he doesn't want you as badly as others," Draco's cold hands grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to punch him in the face but his grasp was tight and he squeezed her. She winced with pain and tried to push away. _Someone help me please! Please!_

Draco tried to push his tongue into her mouth. "Stop fidgeting! You want me I know you do! I've always lusted after you Hermione! I've always wanted you and now you're mine!"

He pushed her against the wall violently and kissed her again. She let out a groan of pain. "Please Malfoy stop!" He grabbed onto her shirt and tried to take it off but a spell him square in the head. He fell in a scream of pain and took pieces of Hermione's shirt with him. She burst into tears and ran into the arms of her savoir, none other than Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**Thank you to all of my patient fans! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! School has been horrible! Rawr. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up shortly I'm hoping!**

**hpsailorstarluver**


	5. cH 5: Oblivious

Blaise cradled Hermione carefully. When her crying became more fierce, Blaise felt that there was only one thing left to do. He scooped her up into his arms and she leaned her head against his strong and warm chest. She could hear his heart beat and it made her fall asleep.

When she awoke she was in a strange room. It was silver and smelled heavily of a masculine aroma that filled her head with dreamy thoughts. Her stomach was queasy and she sat up to fast and vomited all over the silver carpet. _Fuck. _She cursed to herself. _Where the devil is my wand? _The thoughts of Draco forcing himself onto her struck her like a lightning bolt and she vomited again. She shivered and started to cry until she felt strong arms wrap cautiously around her body. She clung to them like a small child. When she was done sobbing, Blaise cleaned up the vomit in a swoop of his wand and instructed her to lie back down.

"You need to rest now," he spoke quietly like he would scare her if he spoke too loudly. "When you wake up dinner will be made and we can talk ok?" He smiled and gently kissed her on the head. Her heart fluttered but she didn't object and rolled over in the huge silver bed.

When she awoke for the second time, she felt much more relaxed and this time smelled tea and bacon. Hermione drooled at the thought of a nice hot cup of tea. Hermione tried to get up but Blaise protested and brought her "Blaise's famous Breakfast in Bed."

She laughed and ate hungrily while he watched her. Hermione blushed and when she was finished she asked if she could take a bath.

"If that would make you feel better. But I read your thoughts and they told me you would rather talk about what happened first." Blaise seemed wary to bring this up again.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for saving me. How did you know? What happened?"

Blaise sighed. "I'm so sorry Hermione." She loved the way he said her name. "I tried to get there sooner. You see, the reason I left your room so abruptly was because I heard Draco's thoughts. He was thinking horrible things about you," Blaise gritted his teeth. "I couldn't stand it. I left at once to attack him and end his miserable brain. But as heartless as the git is, he is no fool. He trapped me with a spell and stripped me of my wand. I'll spare you the embarrassing details." He sighed again and clenched his fists. "In fact, I'm still asking myself how that git beat me."

Hermione felt like she was dreaming. _Why would a Slytherin get so worked up over me? _

He sighed impatiently. "AH! Don't you understand you foolish witch?"

Hermione was still fragile and broke down again. This time she refused to go to _him_ for comfort.

Blaise cursed himself. "I'm sorry Hermione. Please forgive me, I shouldn't have snapped it's just--" He laughed at her confused look. "You still don't get it do you?" He shook his head in disbelief and laughed again. "The smartest witch of our age and here I am having to spell this out for you."

Blaise obviously read her oblivious thoughts. He smiled and took a breath for courage. "I saved you because I love you."

* * *

**Hey guys are you liking the shorter chapters or no? Tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch!**

**hpsailorstarluver**


	6. cH6: An Everlasting Memory

Hermione scoffed. "What do you mean you love me Zabini? Where were you all of these years? You've never shown _any _interest in me and here you are telling me you love me?"

Blaise just shook his head. "In first year I heard your sweet thoughts, oh Hermione it's so complicated!" He started pacing around the room. "You see on the first day of Hogwarts my parents told me what I had to do. I had to push myself into the Slytherin world. Dumbledore…well you see Dumbledore was one of my relatives." Hermione gasped! How could Dumbledore have kept something like that from them?

He sat down close to her. "My Father was very important in this war. He has the same talent as me. He can read people's thoughts. He was used to keep Hogwarts in the loop. Whenever the Dark Lord would make a plan against our side, my Father would let us know about it. He helped us win this war! He was the ears on the inside of the Dark Lord's lair and I was the ears on the inside of Hogwarts. He couldn't hear the Dark Lord's thoughts, for Voldemort was way too strong for that but other wizards like Lucius were easy to listen to."

Hermione was astounded. She knew Blaise was on the winning side but she didn't know how important he was. "But wait, this doesn't have anything to do with me?"

Blaise smiled. "I'm getting there. I listened carefully on the train to Hogwarts and learned quickly that Draco was to become my best friend, the git. I hated the idea but it was my mission… Anyway as soon as I saw you I knew you were special Hermione. I was curious as to what you were thinking so I listened. You were so knowledgeable! I wanted to meet you and befriend you. I never heard anyone with such intelligent thoughts."

Hermione blushed. _You mean as intelligent as your thoughts Zabini?_

Blaise laughed. "Well I am rather smart Hermione. From that day on I was constantly listening to you. I know more about you than anyone…even Ronald, Hermione. Don't you see? I love you. I've watched you grow up for 7 years! You are so brave and passionate! It destroys me how much you care for Ronald…"

Hermione sighed. "Blaise I'm so flattered but, that day in the hallway. You pushed your body against me and then the night when you came into my room you forced yourself upon me again. Why would you do that if you knew how I felt about Ronald?"

Blaise looked at Hermione lovingly. "It was worth a shot. I heard your lonely thoughts. I told you I wanted you. It's all over now Hermione! Everything! I no longer have a mission I've done my duties. Please, get to know me as I've gotten to know you! I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that but I was desperate! I've wanted you for so long and I knew you would enjoy it and…" He shut up. "I'm sorry Hermione. There's no excuse. It's just I've been…I've been tangled up in evil so long…I thought that maybe you could bring me back."Blaise started to cry. "Hermione, I'm sorry. If only you could have gotten to know the real me. I have a love for knowledge and books just like you. We could have talked for days about all we know. We could have been great together. I could have loved you like no man has ever loved a woman. But it was never meant to be. No one will ever know the true story of Blaise Zabini. No one will ever know the loneliness I've felt for all these years. I will always love you Hermione. I truly am sorry. You are welcome to stay for as long as you wish." He bowed. "I hope Malfoy didn't harm you too severely." He laughed. "But you are strong. I know that you have been through worse and gotten over it easily." He turned to walk out but a thought of Hermione's stopped him.

Hermione swallowed. _Blaise, I love Ronald. I will never stop loving him. You know this. I'm sorry that it has to be this way. But I want to give you a gift. A gift that will always belong to only you… I'm so sorry it has to be this way but I love him. We have a future together. This_, she undressed herself in a swoop of her wand and put a silencing curse on the room, _will always be yours Blaise. I want to share it with you as you have shared all of your beautiful thoughts and secrets with me._

Blaise smiled and brightened the room. He gasped at Hermione's beautiful body. His eyes looked hungry. "Hermione, this isn't right." His eyes raked over her body. "I can't it should be Ronalds."

Hermione walked over to the door and locked it with a curse only she could undo. _Blaise, please. I want it to be different. I want to act as though there is nothing else but you and I right here right now. Just tonight please._

She flicked her wand and Blaise was tied to the bed. "Hermione, please don't do this!" His boner ruined his lie. Hermione laughed as he was basically popping out of his pants.

_Oh my God Blaise you're so big. Let me help you, your penis must be uncomfortable! _Hermione flicked her wand again and all of his clothes were torn to shreds. She gasped at him. He was huge and begging to be inside of her.

"Hermione please don't!" His mind was spinning. Her head was moving closer and closer toward him and his voice caught as her mouth moved up and down his cock. "OH HERMIONE!"

She stopped before he could cum and released him from his prison on the bed. He jumped on top of her and threw his mouth onto hers. They snogged for what seemed like hours. Feeling the others body was magical and felt so right. The months of loneliness had taken its toll on Hermione but it was nothing to the years of absence Blaise had experienced. This is what he had always wanted. Someone he loved to share this moment with and here it was. For it was only to last for this one night and never be talked about again. He would make the most of it. He kissed his way down Hermione's neck and left little kisses on her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her bubblegum pink nipples. "Hermione your breasts are wonderful!" She giggled as he continued down. This was total bliss and it was only the beginning of a long night of pure bliss.

Hermione didn't want it to end. The foreplay was coming to an end, she knew it was only a matter of time before it was taken.

"Are you ready Hermioine?" Hermione swallowed hard. "I'll be gentle."

She prepared herself. "I'm ready." He put a spell on her to secure there would be no pregnancy and readied himself.

He inched his way into her. The feeling was excruciating! It was everything he had hoped for. "Oh Hermione you're so tight!" He rode her and felt her cherry pop. Now was time for the real action. He rode her harder and faster. She moaned and he worked harder and faster until she screamed with pleasure. He fully released himself into her and collapsed on top. They breathed heavily.

He looked into her eyes. "I love you Hermione Granger. I always will."

_I love you Blaise Zabini. I wish it was enough._

He smiled. "What you've given me is enough and will always stick with me. I'll never forget. I love you Hermione."

It was over. They had to leave separate lives. They were never to see each other again, but the memory would always be there…and there _was _always a little mind reading.


End file.
